


Lagrimal Roto

by RedLlamas



Series: El Camion Era Azul [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Tears, set after the season 10 finale
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester despertó a la luz tocando sus ojos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lagrimal Roto

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera vez escribiendo toda una obra en español, ojalá que les guste.  
> Esta obra esta basada después de los eventos de "Brother's Keeper"

Dean Winchester despertó a la luz tocando sus ojos.

Tenia los ojos aun cerrados cuando empezó la luz, y mientras crecía y crecía hasta que la luz lo envolvió.

"Hijo mío, despierta ya," dijo una voz.

Dean no quería, pensaba que si el abriera los ojos, entonces se iría la calentura que le ofrecía la luz.

"Dean, por favor, abre los ojos, y mírame. Yo no te quiero hacer daño."

Dean le creía, le creería en todo lo que le dijera. Entonces abrió sus ojos para ver a un hombre.

El hombre tenia la cara tierna y adolorida a la misma vez, viéndose joven y viejo a la misma vez. El tenia ojos color de cobre, y una sonrisa amable. Su pelo le enmarcaba el rostro, y el sol brillaba alrededor de el, haciéndolo parece que tuviera un halo.

"Dean, cordero mío, has peleado por un largo tiempo. No has tenido tiempo de relajar o de llorar," el hombre dijo, una mano acariciando el rostro de Dean. Dean se inclinó a su toque, agrediéndole al Dios que lo ignora que hay algo gentil por la primera vez en años de su vida.

Se cerro sus ojos de nuevo, pero escuchaba claramente la voz del hombre.

"Dean, se que has salvado el mundo demasiadas veces ya. Has tenido que lidiar con las muertes de la gente mas importante a ti. Has casi perdido tu hermano muchas veces. Has vencido el mal mas que nadie.

"Entonces, ¿por que no has llorado aun? Dean, no te digas que no es cosa que un hombre hace. Llora te limpia la alma, Dean. Tu padre te daño el alma mucho antes de tu primera caza. Dean, sabe que ya tienes libertad de dejarlo todo atrás. Ya puedes aliviar tu ser, tu alma."

Las caricias del hombre se movieron a pasar sus dedos por el pelo corto de Dean. Mientras el escuchaba el hombre hablar, empezaba a sentir que iba a llora.

"Yo si he llorado, cuando mi hermano murió por primera vez, y también cuando se murió Bobby. También cuando Castiel me mintió. He llorado muchas veces, créeme," Dean se defendió. El sabia de una forma inexplicable que el hombre sabia todo eso, pero que no era lo que el estuvo hablando de.

Sus manos volvieron al rostro de Dean. "Yo se eso, querido Dean. Pero no has aullado a las estrellas y el mar aun. Tu no has gritado al vacío del espacio de tu lamento. Has sufrido mucho Dean, y hay que descansar."

Dean se quería envolverse en si mismo. Este hombre no podría decir eso. Dean ha descansado lo suficiente, y ahora tiene que corregir sus errores otra ves mas. Tenia que salvar a su hermano, a Castiel, a si mismo.

Tenia que salvar el mundo de el y la Oscuridad.

El hombre se susurro, "Shh, shh, Dean. No te agotes ahora. El tiempo para ser el héroe vendrá, pero ahora debes relajar.

"Será tanto tiempo desde que lloraste que creo que tienes el lagrimal roto."

Dean sintió que un fuerte dolor empezó en su pecho cuando el hombre le dijo eso.

"Tus lágrimas están demasiado atrasadas."

El le dio un beso a Dean en su frente, y Dean Winchester empezó a llorar desde lo profundo de su corazón.

Cuando termino de aullar y gritar y llorar, Dean se sintió mas liviano que antes. Su pecho tenia mas espacio para respirar. Sus hombros ya no cargaban tanta pesa. Su espalda descanso de sostener el mundo.

Sollozando, abrió sus ojos otra vez mas para ver al hombre que lo salvo.

Mirando a sus ojos, vio que era mas sabia que sus años dictaban. Parecían tan viejos y agotados para alguien tan joven, alguien que también tenia esperanza en su mirada.

En una parte de su mente, Dean Winchester pensó que así seria como el se vería también.

Aclarando su garganta, le dijo al hombre. "Gracias por sostenerme, al menos por un rato."

El hombre sonrío, diciéndole mientras lo acariciaba, "De nada, Dean. Siempre serás bienvenido, nunca rechazado o negado de mi.

"Has de saber hijo mío, que mi corazón es la misericordia misma. Desde este mar de misericordia las gracias se derraman sobre el mundo entero. Ningún alma que se haya acercado a mí ha partido sin haber sido consolada."

El limpio algunas lagrimas de los ojos de Dean, y le toco el rostro otra vez mas.

Dean le dijo, "Gracias, de nuevo. Y por tus palabras tan bonitas. Siento como si las hubiera escuchado una vez hace mucho tiempo."

El hombre sonrío de nuevo, y le respondió, "Eso te lo dejare para que descubras. Ahora es tiempo de ayudar a tu hermano y a tu ángel y a el mundo."

Lo beso de nuevo en la frente, y la luz brillante se fue.

  


Dean Winchester despertó en la Oscuridad en su carro al lado de su hermano.


End file.
